epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Epic Youtuber Rap Battles BlueXephos Vs Tobuscus
Hey everybody, like I said in the last Blog, this battle was gunna come out very soon, and it even came out sooner then even I thought, so Please Enjoy the battle! BATTLE Beat: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GtQhz6YMwPg (starts at 0:30) Tobuscus Hello once again Audience, today you'll just see me win, Because we're facing BlueXephos,who remembers this YouTube has-been? I'll put you on the side of a hill, push you off, make you break your legs, Then I'll Happily Wheel you off the stage cause you took to much damage. You Diggy Diggy Holes, and you Moved To The Nether, But this is A MineCraft Story that you'll always remember. You used to be so famous, making videos with Simon, But your win is just like you next Israhel Episode, It won't happen! BlueXephos Hello everybody, today were rapping against a man who's soft You're just a lonely Youtuber who never plays Co-op. I put hard work in my videos, while you just press record and play, I have My own Office and Employees that I pay for everyday. You can Swing Your Sword? Well, I can do that too, I can also block your upcoming Raps, but I don't have to. You aren't even known for Minecraft, your not even good at the game, You might have more subscribers than me but I still have the most fame. Tobuscus More Fame? Maybe in channel views, but it's from the series that you quit, Now your only playing mods and maps and you even Stopped Tekkit? Do you want your fans to be Upset? You Cancelled all the videos they like, After looking at your recent playlist you don't have a 20 or more episode series in sight. I'll get 301+ votes in the poll, We all know you're a pussy, so I'll call you BlueWaffle. Do you think your raps are sick, cause it sounds like your vomiting, Besides you have so many trolls and haters you had to disable commenting. BlueXephos: My haters mean nothing, when they are compared to yours, I'm surprised you lasted this long, I'd thought you'd end up torn. You're just a Pewdiepie wanna-be, a Slack job for everything, Toby, can't you tell your fame is going to decree. You never play multiplayer, is it because you're alone? Also when you play Amnesia you don't even play, you just bitch and moan. You just twirl Objects in the air, so you better be scared, Because the Yogscast is gunna be runnin you right outta here. Tobuscus Big talk, from a guy who can't rap, but you need to shut up for Pete's Sake, Cause you and Fat, Dwarfy friend can continue eating Jaffa Cakes. BlueXephos You're one of those Youtubers with a signature video start and end, But you won't be able to Bless anyone after this cause you'll be dead. Tobuscus You're looking a little Blue, is it because you're aware that you lost, Bless your face, if you sneezed during this video, bless you, Peace off. BlueXephos I don't care that you're leaving, I don't care that your blessing, Bugger off! cause I'm tired of that fake character you keep Expressing! WHO WON WHOS NEXT YOU DECIDE EPIC YOUTUBER RAP BATTLES WHO WON BlueXephos Tobuscus Category:Blog posts